


Walking Into Walls

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Daddy Thace, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Baby Keith learning to cope with his lack of sight. He is trying to walk and keeps bumping into things...to all the Dads' horror.





	Walking Into Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is an Au, where Krolia never left Earth after having Keith. This is the fifth story in the Blind Keith Series. This is Thulaz and Antolivan. This sequel to "Darkness" was suggested by monidon.

"Walking Into Walls"

***Thump***

Thace cringed as he heard the thump and subsequent cry. It wasn't the cry of a hurt kit though; merely a surprised kit. Their kit was trying to cope with his lack of sight. It came as a shock that Keith didn't know that some beings could see; that his lack of sight _wasn't_  actually the norm. He had said that Keith was going to be a legend in their ranks, but at this moment, it sounded like a long shot.

***Thump***

Especially if the kit kept walking into things like walls. Thace had considered starting out in one of the training halls, but it wouldn't have given the kit anything to avoid, which would have defeated the purpose of the exercise, so that's why they were in Thace's and Ulaz's quarters. It was exceedingly hard not to scoop up the kit and comfort him as Thace wanted to do.

They only had the kit for a couple of movements at this point, and Thace was stuck in perpetual overprotective Dad mode. If he honest with himself, he had started it when he had picked up the kit in Keith's biological father's shack back on Earth. Looking back on it, Thace should have questioned why Keith patted everyone on their cheek before hugging them. He didn't, because he assumed it was a human thing. They didn't know anything about humans let alone a Galra human hybrid, so they were lost.

***Thump***

Thace winced as tears appeared in Keith's dull-looking purple eyes. Thace immediately swooped in and scooped up the kit, nuzzling and rumbling to him. Keith whimpered but knew that it was his Daddy who had him by his scent. He had learned to differentiate between the four Blades who were his pack by their scents. Each one smelled of what they called Luxite and something else. Ulaz smelled like calming lavender. Thace's scent was of family. Antok smelled like a fir tree forest. Kolivan, however, smelled solely of Luxite. It was comforting to know who was with him without relying on them to tell him. His Daddy holding him calmed him down enough for him to start purring back as he buried his face in his neck.

"You're all right, kit. You're all right." Once Thace realized that Keith was calmed down, he asked, "Do you want to try again?"

"I think so, Daddy, but it's so hard."

Thace set Keith back on his feet but kept his hands on Keith's shoulders. "Everything makes a sound; your heartbeat, your footfalls, your voice. These noises come off as sound waves that bounce off objects around you. It changes the pitch and length when they bounce off the objects and come back to you. You can determine where things are in relation to you by the echoes. You practice this, and you'll get so good at it that you'll be able to do it without needing to get a base line every time."

That sounded amazing to the little three deca-phoebe old. His Daddy thought he could do that if he practiced enough? He wanted to show him that he could do it. So, his steps could show him how far away something was, but how could they do that if he walked so softly? Maybe he had to walk harder? Heavier? Keith nodded resolutely. He could do this and knew his Daddy knew this as he felt his hands leave his shoulders. Keith started walking but with heavier foot falls this time. The sounds were different than before. They were varying pitches and lengths. It was hard to determine where they were coming from.

"Daddy? I think I need help to figure out where things are," Keith sounded a little heartbroken that he couldn't do it, even after his Daddy's explanation.

Thace's heart broke at his kit's tone. "Let's try it a different way, kit." He scooped up his kit, who scrambled up to sit on his shoulders, and walked out of the room.

He walked into training hall B, which was thankfully empty. He set the kit down, and Keith looked up at him. "Where are we, Daddy?"

"This is training hall B. We are going to start with an empty room. Once you get used to the idea of using the sound of your feet or your heartbeat to determine where the walls are, we'll introduce obstacles for you to avoid."

"Okay, Daddy." Keith made sure to walk heavily and listen to the different pitches. It took a little bit and several thumps, but Keith eventually stopped bumping into the walls. Thace knew it was a small victory and that until Keith got used to using the echoes to determine location of things that the kit was going to keep bumping into things, but since it was only a couple of movements since they adopted the kit, it was good progress.

Fin


End file.
